Down in New Orleans
by Shiningstar Girl 777
Summary: Tired of the Pureblood life, Kaname decides to leave the country and live the life of a New Orleans teenager. But dark figures are plotting within the shadows of the Crescent City and Kaname is an obstacle. What's worst, his newly made human friend, Yuuki, is being targeted for her unique qualities. Will he protect her and find what he never knew he needed? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

*I have this fantasy in my head for some time since the Legend of Korra series, and I have finished a trip to New Orleans in January 2014, and it inspired me to write this story. Sorry, it took so long to finish, a lot of stuff came up.

*This is sort of an alternate universe to my Romeo of the night and Juliet of the day story.

*Kaname has had enough of the life of the perfect pureblood prince and he has decided to live an easy life in the big easy, but it's not going to be easy in more ways than one.

* This is sort of based on the Legend of Korra Series.

 _ **Down in New Orleans**_ _ **:**_

 _ **A Whole New World**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Cross Academy in the Evening**_ _ **:**_

It had been a normal day for everyone in Cross academy and for the Pureblood Kaname Kuran. His agenda was full with classes, signing documents and forms, meetings with the vampire council, and meeting aristocrat girls that would be considered to be mistresses for him, not that he cared.

He was dead tired, physically, mentally, and emotionally. His head was aching and he feels that his life was an endless cycle everyday or every night, nothing could move his heart. Sometimes he wondered what life will be like if he wasn't a pureblood.

His spirits lifted when a black wolf came bounding to his master. "Hey Kiba, how's it going? Hope your day was better than mine." Kaname said, as he petted the large animal affectionately. "In fact, this is probably the worst night of my life, Ichio has demanded that I must marry Sara Shirabuki around my twenty-first birthday." I complained to him as I brushed my slicked black hair back, "She has to the worst possible candidate for my wife. She's selfish, materialistic, a tyrantress, and I even heard she has a harem of female Level D vampires in her family's mansion. Even though, she knows that she can't turn humans when they don't know the consequences of being a former human vampire." Kiba whined and grunted as if he was agreeing with him. "I wish all this paperwork, student council work, and school assignments can keep me from attending our engagement party." he sarcastically remarked.

Then suddenly, the door flung opened. "Kaname! We got a problem!" Kaname's childhood friend, Takuma, exclaimed panting like he ran over the world in five minutes. "What's wrong Takuma?" Kaname asked, getting a little worried. "The Headmaster's just got word that there's a band of Vampire hunters that are capturing rare and powerful vampires of both the Aristocrat and Pureblood class, and they have been using their fangs for making trinkets, and their flesh and blood to make drugs and have been selling them for money." Takuma explained, "They're calling them Vampire Poachers, and they can get by any security and bodyguard team. And Yagari-Sensei has gotten word to get the most valuable one of all the purebloods, they're after you!"

 _ **Later in Headmaster Cross's Office**_ _ **:**_

 __"Kaname-Sama's life is in danger if he stays here, but the engagement party is in three days." Ichio stated, "We cannot ignored his duties to his lineage." "But we can't let him go anywhere until the danger's pass. So, he's staying out of sight of the public eye." Headmaster Cross argued. 'There they go arguing over me without my consent.' Kaname thought to himself in annoyance.

As the Council elder and the headmaster fought over Kaname's duties as a Pureblood against Kaname's safety, Kaname and Takuma left the room. "Well, I'm caught between a rock and a hard place." I stated to Takuma, "I have to attend the engagement party with my fiancé, whom I don't want to have anything to do with, but I have to be safe. On top of that, I either have to be under house arrest, or in this case, dorm-arrest or be followed by an army of bodyguards, which is another thing I don't want."

"What can you do? Go into hiding?" Takuma asked, adding humor into the last part. Then Kaname's eyes lit up. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "What? No I was joking!" Takuma said. "I can hide from the Poachers and the council at the same time. Go somewhere where no one can find me." Kaname said.

"You mean run away? Where will you go anyway?" Takuma asked. Kaname didn't go to that part yet. He thought about it for a while, then for some reason, Kaname thought about his parents and godparents, especially his godfather Hikaru's free spirited sayings. Then he remembered the city, he often talked about. It's down in southern U.S.A., so there won't be many vampires there, so it sound perfect. "New Orleans!" he announced.

 _ **Awhile Later**_ _ **:**_

After the meeting was over, Kaname and Takuma met with the headmaster secretly. "Are you sure, this is a good idea?" Headmaster Cross asked in a concern tone. "I have to do this, I have to follow my own path." Kaname said. "I understand." Headmaster Cross said in approval.

"Ten years have passed since your parents' death, and unfortunately even when they were still alive, you couldn't enjoy the life any child should have. And it just seems that your days of youth will end altogether if you marry a woman you do not love. And besides, you'll just end up dying in a cage if you stay here. One thing I can say for sure, it's no longer safe for you to stay at the academy in these circumstances. You are a man now and you have the right to choose your own path and I know you'll be a great man in your own right." Headmaster Cross said in faith in Kaname's decision, giving him a farewell hug. "Thank you." Kaname said, hugging him back despite the slight awkwardness. "Goodbye Kaname, Take Care!" he said.

 _ **The next Morning**_ _ **:**_

 __Rima Touya and Senri Shiki managed to sneak Kaname out of the council's prying eyes, and brought him to the office of the modeling agency they work at. They asked the stylists, hair dressers, and make-up artists to make him look less like a nobleman of some sort and more of a regular American teenager. They were reluctant at first to drastically change such a handsome princely man to a common American boy, but with some convincing they were able to accept the challenge.

They have cut Kaname's long hair up to his shoulders and let his bangs fall over his forehead. Then they gave him a bunch of casual clothes, such as t-shirts, hoodies, plaid shirts, jeans, sneakers, hats and caps, denim jackets, and tanks to give him more of a southern Louisiana look to him.

One stylists tried to take Kaname's pendant away, but he grabbed him by the wrist before he could take it off. "The pendant stays!" he insisted, leaving no room for argument. "If that's the way you want it. But all things considered, I think we outdid ourselves with this transformation." the stylist exclaimed, "Maybe we can make that the next theme for our next photo shoot. 'We can transform you from plain and messy to cool and stylish or from stiff and proper to cool and wild'"

While the stylist rambled on, the others were inspecting Kaname's new look. "Wow! You look like an entirely different person." Takuma said in awe. "I suppose you do look like a big city boy." Senri said in his usual deadpan manner. "Now you just have to blend into the southern American city environment." Rima stated bluntly. "Well, I suppose I'll just start learning when I get there and go by trial and error." Kaname said, "Look out New Orleans, here comes average American eighteen year old, Kaname Kuran!"

 _ **Later, at the Tokyo International Airport**_ _ **:**_

Takuma managed to slip Kaname out from under his grandfather and the Council's noses. Everyone hustled everything that they think that he would need for his new life in the states. They got his passport and his plane ticket and he was ready for his flight.

"Well, I guess this is it." Takuma said, getting all teary-eyed and emotional. "Thank you for everything you have done for me. And don't worry, one way or other, I'll be fine." Kaname reassured, trying not to get sympatric, "Just take care of the other Night Class Students as the Night Class Student and Dorm President in my place." "Will do." Takuma said.

Unable to hold it back anymore, Takuma gave his old friend a great big bear hug. After a brief awkward feeling, he gave him a hug back. **"FINAL BOARDING CALL FOR TOKYO TO NEW ORLEANS. FINAL BOARDING CALL FOR TOKYO TO NEW ORLEANS."** the announcement said. "Well take care of yourself." Takuma said. "You too. Bye." Kaname said as he gathered his things and left for his new life.

 _ **In New Orleans**_ _ **:**_

Seventeen hours later, he arrived in the Big Easy. "Wow! So this is New Orleans. I can't believe how warm it is, it's still the middle of winter." Kaname said in awe, embracing the warmth of the sun despite the slight discomfort. Luckily for him, the Headmaster and Takuma gave him extra strength sunscreen and sunglasses. The sunscreen gave him a strong immunity to sunlight on the skin when applied and the sunglasses gave him normal vampire sight that was able in the nighttime.

When he was gathering his luggage, he went outside the airport and then he felt his duffel bag wiggle and he thought he heard a whimper. He opened up the zipper and a familiar furry black mass jumped out, shaking himself off. "Ah looks I have a stowaway." Kaname stated as the black wolf jumped out of the bag, wagging his tail in a dog-like manner. "I'm glad you're here, Kiba. At least I don't have to deal with this new world alone." he said as he ruffled his head.

Soon the two were exploring the city, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells, and learning as much as they can about life here along the way. They looked through several stores, fascinated with the colorful masks and beads. He had attended a few masquerade balls, but these seemed more colorful and festive than elegant and formal. "Like these kid? Find anything you like for the Mardi gras before the rush after the New Year?" The store owner asked. "Mardi Gras?" What's that if I may ask?" he asked perplexed.

"My, that's an accent I've never heard before? You from Europe?" The owner, asked. "No, I'm from Japan." Kaname answered. "Still a foreigner all the way though, if he doesn't know about Mardi gras." He stated, "It's a festival that's a big deal in this city."

Kaname continued looking at bead after bead starting to think that despite the colors, they all look the same. But then he came across a bead necklace with a naked woman on it, it even shown the nipples. He froze in grimace at the erogenous trinket. He quickly inverted his gaze to another necklace, but that one had bare woman breasts with the nipples sticking out. He tried looking at another necklace, but that one had the unmentionable part of men. _"What kind of city has this items for sale, you have to be a perverted lunatic to want this stuff."_ Kaname thought to himself.

"Oh I see you got your eyes on these kid. You can go nuts with your girlfriend with these." The owner said, not realizing the look of horror on Kaname's face, "When the big party comes to town, you and your lady friend can go wild and tear things up with each other have a couple of heavy beers and have some fun." "SIR! I'll have you know that I am not into these unapproriate activities, I would not consider doing such things with a friend or lady, and I am only eighteen!" Kaname exclaimed bolting out of the store. "My bad, I thought he was at least twenty-one. Kids these days sure grown up fast, or maybe that's just Japan's kids." The owner stated, dazed.

As Kaname tried to recover from sights of the disturbingly erotic merchandise in the store, he saw a golden statue in the middle of the street. He looked at the panel below and saw the words "Joan of Arc Maiden of Orleans." Kaname had read Mark Twain's story of the Maiden of Orleans, but he never expected to see a gold statue of her here in an American city. Then he thought to himself, maybe this was named after the French City of Orleans, where Joan was famous. "Maybe there were some more sophisticated parts to this city as well.

Then he felt his throat get dry as a desert and his vision getting red, which can only happen when a vampire gets a thirst attack. He didn't have a blood tablets for half a day now, he was just so busy looking around the city that he forgot. "Hey! That dog should be on a leash!" a policeman yelled, blowing his whistle and running towards him.

This is bad, right now he has features that aren't exactly human. If that policeman got a good look at him, his cover might be blown. So he ran as fast as he could, with Kiba following behind. The policeman tried to follow them, but Kaname was too fast for him.

 _ **Later at Audubon Park**_ _ **:**_

The sun was beating down even hotter than before since it is now the afternoon. The effects of the sunscreen had worn off and Kaname was exhausted from the rays. So, he was just resting underneath a large tree, taking a couple of blood tablets, and reapplying the sunscreen. Kiba laid next to his master while they both reciprocated.

Then they heard sniffling from the other side of the tree. They looked over the other side of the tree and they saw a little girl at least seven or eight years old in dark brown pigtails, crying in her knees. Curious and concerned, Kiba walked up to the girl and nudged her. She was scared at first, but then she warmed up to him.

"Hi there, Doggie! Where did you come from?" she asked giggling from his wet kisses on her face as she pet him. "Kiba and me were about to ask you the same thing." Kaname asked as he approached the girl. She backed away suddenly and stayed quiet. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!" She exclaimed worried. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." he reassured her.

"You pinkie promise?" she asked. "I Pinkie promise." he said. "I'm Izzy, what's your name?" she asked, changing her attitude to a cheerful friendly one. "I'm Kana…" he paused. "Kana? That's a nice name." Izzy said. "What? Oh yes, Kana's my name." Kaname said.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" he asked. "I had a fight with my brother and sister and I stormed off like I usually do and I got lost. And then you found me." she answered. "Well maybe I can help." he offered. "I guess I have to go back eventually." Izzy said reluctantly. Then she hold Kana's hand and they went off to find her siblings.

 _ **A Little while Later**_ _ **:**_

The search was easier said than done, they were searching for an half an hour and still no sign of Izzy's family. Then Kana spotted an elderly woman talking to a younger man. "Excuse me, we're trying to find this girl's family. Can you help us?" Kana asked. "Sure we'll do what we can." The younger man said. "What does your family look like?" the woman asked.

But before Izzy could answer them, there was a loud crash nearby. Some thugs were hassling this elderly man, who was just sitting on a bench listening to his radio. "Hello, Mr. Chan, it's a nice day to be at the park." the leader said, amusingly, "If you're out here, I hope that means you've got the money that you own me, if you have the time to enjoy such a fine day."

"I'm sorry, my business has been really slow, but please take this radio. It's from my store and it's one of best." the elderly man said, trembling with fear as he offered the old fashioned radio. But then, one of the thugs kicked the radio out of the man's hands and broke it into large chunks. "My friend here isn't a music lover." the leader said, "Give me the money, or else…" "Or else what, you low-life?" Kana asked.

The thugs turned around and saw a young man that didn't look like much of a threat to them. They all laughed at the idea that this youngster thought he was tough enough to take them on. "Since your obliviously fresh off the plane, we'll explain things to you." the leader said, "You're in the Moonlit Brethren Territory, and you're about to be put in the hospital."

"You disgraces to our race are the ones that are going to need a hospital or a funeral home, and for your sakes, I hope there's one nearby." Kana threatened, glaring his Pureblood stare on them. Unfortunately, there aren't any Purebloods in the United States, so they didn't recognize the royalty among their race. "Who do you think you are, Punk?" the leader asked, getting angry at the arrogance of this stranger. "You'll find out soon enough." Kana stated.

Then his dark eyes turned blood red and the threesome were frozen still from the aura that the boy gave off. The leader shook it off and attack him with a stream of water from a nearby fountain. But Kana just stood still and the water parted ways as if avoiding hitting him out of respect or fear.

Then the largest of the three created a small but destructive earthquake heading towards him. Fortunately, the earth element was right up Kana's alley, he sent the earthquake right back at him, sending him flying into a nearby lake. "What just happened?" the Lady asked astonished. "Did he just controlled that earthquake?" the young man asked.

Finally, the smallest of the three shot a stream of fire at Kana, but he part the flame and grabbed the shorter man by the wrists. "Fire doesn't harm him either?" the lady asked. "What is he?" the young man asked. "Maybe he's the same as me." Izzy said under her breath.

"Got a better idea of who I am now, scoundrels" Kana asked out of jest. Then he heard a car racing towards them and got the thugs in. "You're not getting away that easily!" Kana stated as he stopped the car with a wall of earth. He erased the bystanders' memories of the event, except for Izzy. "There's no need to erase my memory." Izzy said as a matter-of-factly. "Why's that?" Kana asked.

Before she could answer, there were sirens sounding, policemen came and arrested the crooks. "You're under arrest too." the leader said to Kana. "What do you mean I'm under arrest?" he asked, feeling insulted, "Those are the thugs over there, they were harassing that poor man." "From the looks of things, you did some harassing yourself." the leader said, referring to the unconscious bystanders and the damage. "Let me explain!" Kana exclaimed. "You can explain all you want back at headquarters." he said.

Kiba jumped and bit the man on the arm, protecting his master, giving Kana the chance to escape. He dodged and ran from them at every turn, but eventually, they were cornered. "Alright boy, come along quietly and…" the leader said. "Kana! There you are!" an unfamiliar voice said.

Behind the cops was a man in his fifties, a bald head with a black beard. "I have seen searching all over for you, young man!" he exclaimed, "I'm sorry about that officer, this young man has just come from out of the country and he doesn't know how things are done here. And he only ran away from you because he was scared. So don't be hard on him."

"You know this boy, Councilor, Zenzo?" an officer asked. "Yes, he's the son of a friend of mine , and he was only defending those people from the thugs and they just passed out of the chaos." the man answered, "If you let this slide and drop all the charges against him, I will personality pay for all the damages, and take care of the boy." "Fine, just keep a close eye on him." the officer said. "Let's go, Kana!" he said and Kana followed.

 _ **Later that Night**_ _ **:**_

"I don't get it, why would you help me like that?" Kana asked. "Probably because you were helping my daughter." the man answered. "Your daughter?" Kana stated perplexed. "I said pretty please to my Daddy to help you." Izzy said as she poked out from behind her father and Kiba went up to lick her. That's when he realized that these people and the Ruffians from before were vampires as well.

"Izzy, honey, why don't you wait up at the entrance, while I talk to Mr. Kana?" her father suggested. "Okay!" Izzy agreed, "See later, Kana!" "Bye!" Kana said. She dashed to the entrance to wait as she was told with Kiba following her.

"So, what brings you here, Mr. Kana? Or should I say, Lord Kaname Kuran of the Pureblood Kuran Family." he stated. "You saw through me?" Kaname said surprised. "Even through you are going around looking like that, people who know Purebloods will know you." he answered.

Defeated, Kaname explained his situation to Zenzo. "So you're in America to escape the Vampire Poachers and perhaps live the life of an ordinary human boy." Zenzo said, not completely convince that this was the best idea for the Pureblood. "Kaien Cross agreed that I should come here, it said I have the right to choose my own path." Kaname argued. "Don't try to convince me otherwise, you have important responsibilities back in Japan!" Zenzo snapped.

"Look! I understand that, but I can't do so hiding behind people and pretending everything's okay. I'm going to be nineteen in a matter of months and I still don't anything about the outside world." Kaname said, "I'm just tired of being this perfect prince." Kaname stated, "For once in my life, I just want to forget that I'm a vampire and pureblood prince and just be an ordinary man." Zenzo tried to argue back, but he couldn't find anything to say. Then they heard Izzy complaining what is taking so long, and that Kiba is getting impatient.

 _ **Later at the Boarding House**_ _ **:**_

They had taken the trolley back to the Tori Boarding House, where Zenzo's wife runs. They had talked and decided that Kana would stay there until nightfall and then decided what to do with him. Zenzo had explained the situation to Pama, his pregnant wife, kept it a secret from the other kids, Jennifer and Milo.

When they were ready to turn in for the day, Zenzo's thoughts turned about what would be best for the young pureblood. "Lord Kaname, I have been thinking about your situation and you're right, Japan is not safe for you to be in now. And I suppose that everyone deserves to know what a normal life would be like. "You are welcomed to stay here in the city with my family. I'll just say you're the son of my brother's friend from the navy and you're staying here while in the city." he said. "Thank you!" Kaname said bowing deeply, "And please call me Kana." The kids were excited and hugged their father happily. Kiba jumped up and licked him in the face. Zenzo just sighed in defeat.

 _ **In a Random part of New Orleans**_ _ **:**_

"Sir! We have gotten word that a powerful strong foreign vampire has come to the city." A vampire in a military like uniform explained to a mask figure who was obliviously the boss. "An aristocrat?" the masked man asked. "No, he was in street clothes, so probably just a common tourist." he explained.

"If he was strong enough to fight off three vampires on his own, he has to be an aristocrat." the boss exclaimed, "Perhaps in disguise for a meeting among them." "Want us to take care of him?" the underling asked holding out his weapon. "No, let him be." The boss said, turning around to face him, "If he does end up as trouble, I will deal with him personally.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Down in New Orleans**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Boarding House**_ _ **:**_

As the sun was setting. Kaname or rather Kana, was tossing in turning in his bed, moaning from the disturbing dream he was having about his family and god family's death and a girl he had never met before. Then Kana woke with a start as he realize that Milo was chewing on his head.

"Sorry about that!" Jennifer apologized as she pulled her brother off, "I hope he didn't harm you." "It's no problem, I just had a strange dream, and was probably about to wake up anyway." Kana said. "What was the dream about?" she asked. "Well I was at a…place I been as a child, and I saw a girl in a white ball gown, pleading me to find her before it's too late." he answered as she pondered. "Well come on downstairs to breakfast after you wash up." she said exiting the room, smiling.

 _ **Later that Night**_ _ **:**_

After a traditional New Orleans Cajun breakfast, Kana went outside to the backyard. "It would be nice to explore the city." he stated as he looked at the skyline of the city. "I wouldn't advise that! This city may be called the Big Easy, but among the vampires here, there's a lot of conflict. If a Pureblood like yourself got into such a mess, who knows what will happen." Zenzo stated in concern. Kaname took a big sigh realizing that he was right.

 _ **The Next Day**_ _ **:**_

However, something inside of him was telling him something different. He came to be normal, not be a bird in gilded cage anywhere he stayed. When no one was looking, he and Kiba sneaked out into downtown. In the rural town where he came from, it was very dark at night with barely lights. Here, the lights made it almost as bright as day.

Then suddenly, Kiba started sniffing the air, and took off a bolt. "KIBA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Kana exclaimed as he gave chase. After a while, Kiba ran into an alley and into an open door with Kana following close behind. After a turn, he lost track of his furry friend, so he observed his surroundings to figure out where he is. From the costumes, backdrops, and stage lights, he can surmised that he was in some kind of theater.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing in here?!" an old man, who was obliviously a janitor, yelled. "I'm just here to find my dog." Kana stated. "Well, that excuse is better than the old 'I have to pee excuse'." the old man said, "You know what, I'm tired of you kids sneaking in here without a ticket! I'm going to call security!" "No wait!" Kana stated in a panic.

"There you are, Sugar!" a young blonde girl of at least fifteen wearing a pink sparkly dancing outfit, came up in a perky southern accent and loop her arm through Kana's arm, "I was looking all over for you! It's okay! He's with me!" "Ummmmm…." Kana said to himself as he was dragged away out of the room. "Come on Honey! The team's dressing rooms are this way!" the stranger said. "But I really need to find my dog!" he exclaimed.

"I'm Carly by the way, Honey lamb!" the girl said, ignoring the boy's statements. "Like I said, I really should find my dog!" Kana insisted. Thankfully, someone stepped in. "Carly! It's almost time to go on!" a brunette girl wearing a red spaghetti strap leotard with black dancing pants with exclaimed as she stretched her limbs, "This is no time to get boy crazy!" As soon as Kana saw her, he was in a stupor, she looked exactly like his godmother, Juuri.

"Trying to convince a girl who has been dreaming of her prince charming since she could crawl to not be boy crazy…" a girl of African American descent stated, "Good luck with that." "Don't get your leotards in a twist, you two, I know!" Carly exclaimed, "The girl in the dreads is Jasmin, a.k.a. Jazz, and the other in the red leotard is Yuuki." "Nice to meet you!" Kana said in a slight bow. "Come on Car, Jazz! We got to shake a leg!" Yuuki stated. "Or I can meet her later…" Kana stated, not used to girls ignoring him, not that he cared. "Sorry about that! Yuuki's just very focused on our routine." Carly explained, "Well wish us luck! Not that we'll need it." With that, the three girls left to go on stage.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! UP NEXT ON THE 10TH ANNUAL JAZZIN JAMS DANCE COMPETITION IS TEAM HURRICANE U.S.A., THEIR CATHCPHRASE IS "SINCE HURRICANE KATRINA, WE SURVIVE AND WE WILL VIVE!" an announcer exclaimed as Yuuki and the two girls took their bows for the audience. As the lights dimmed, a classical string symphony phased and the girls started moving slowly but gracefully to it in a ballet style. Then as an array of color came onto stage, the music became more classical with an upbeat tone to it, and the girls began to move more fiercely.

Yuuki was especially incredible, she moved as if she and the music were one. Her body as if there were no limits. She totally captured the eyes of the audience, her movements were sensational. Kana was especially enwalled. At the end of the routine, the audience roared in excitement, the three bowed and left the stage with pride and accomplishment on their faces.

"Great job! But Carly, your free leg was a little sloppy in the second half." Yuuki stated as they entered the dressing room. "Don't worry, sugar cube, I watch out for that." Carly stated, then she turned to Kana, forgetting about what Yuuki just said, "How what you think Kana?" "I've never seen anything like that before." Kana stated flabbergasted, then he turned his attention to the lead dancer, "Especially you, Yuuki." "Thanks." Yuuki said, brushing him off.

Feeling a little offended, Kana was about to leave when he remembered why he was here in the first place. "Oh no! I've almost forgot about Kiba!' he explained. "Kiba?" Carly and Jazz asked in confusion. "It's Japanese for fang." Yuuki explained. "It's my dog, he ran in here and I was looking for him." Kana stated. "Then why were you just watching us and not looking for him?" Carly asked. "I was, but you dragged me off before I could look further." Kana said in a deadpan manner. Carly blush at that statement.

Without any further delay, the foursome started to search for the boy's canine friend. "Kiba's a large black wolf-like dog right?" Yuuki checked with Kana to make sure. "He also has a red collar with a gold tag that has a crescent moon in the middle of a rose." Kana explained. "Shouldn't be too hard to find then." she stated.

As if on cue, Kiba came bounding in. As he ran, he pushed Carly, her foot got caught in a nearby bucket, and she fell right on her rear. Before Yuuki could prepare herself, Kiba jumped on her, pinned her to the floor, and licked her face, making her giggle to Kana's surprise.

"I take it, this friendly fella is Kiba then." she asked. "Kiba! Down boy!" Kana exclaimed pulling on his collar to make the huge beast get off the girl, "I'm so sorry about this!" "It's no problem I like dogs." Yuuki said, dusting herself off. Then Kana realized what time it was. "Oh no! I have to get going!" he exclaimed as he and Kiba ran out of the building, "I hope I'll see you again!"

 _ **The Next Day**_ _ **:**_

Kana was exhausted, not only did he get a long lecture from Zenzo, but he was getting exhausted from the manual labor he was not used to. He tried cooking, laundry, cleaning, and even babysitting, and needless to say, they were easier said than done. Never before, had he wished he was swamped with a pile of paperwork. After the chaos settled, Zenzo took Kana aside and talked to him. "Kana, you don't have to help." he insisted. "But I came here to be free, not to lay about all day! That would be even worse than when I was back in Japan." Kana said as he stormed off, making Zenzo sigh afterwards.

 _ **Later that Day**_ _ **:**_

After a while, Kana decided to visit the girls from last night, especially Yuuki. There was just something familiar about her that really intrigued him, and not just because she had an uncanny resemblance to the late Juuri Daiya. He had the feeling that he had met the young girl before, but he can't remember where. Kiba came with him, eager to see the girl as well.

He asked around and found the dance studio where they practiced. He heard that they had a competition next week, so he figured he would go and watch them. He had Kiba wait outside while he went in, there he found Yuuki and Jazz looking very glum. "Aren't you guys going to perform in a week?" Kana asked. "Can't. Carly twisted her ankle while we were searching for Kiba last night." Jazz explained, "It will take at least a fortnight to heal completely." "Geez! Of all times!" Yuuki snapped as she kicked at nothing in particular.

"How is that a problem exactly?" Kana asked, feeling felt in the dark. "According to the rules, we need at least three dancers on our team to compete." Yuuki explained, "The three will perform two individual routines and then one big team routine at the end." "But there's no way we can find another dancer, teach him or her the routine and get ready for the competition in time!" Jazz exclaimed as she flopped down on the floor.

"Aren't there any other dancers who can take Carly's place?" Kana asked. "No! They all got their own hands full with family affairs, schoolwork, or just up and left." Yuuki pouted, "And we can't go scout anyone at this point." "Can the third dancer be anyone who can dance?" Kana asked. "Well I suppose." Yuuki answered.

"Well…how about I fill in for Carly?" Kana asked. A moment of silence followed; the two girls had looks of stupor on their faces, and stared at the boy for a good five minutes. "Have you ever danced before?" Yuuki asked with an apprehensive look on her face. "I have had the waltz drilled into my head when I was little." Kana answered. "Anything else?" Jazz asked. "Does the Viennese Waltz count as anything else?" Kana asked. "Great! We got ourselves a fancy pants kid!" Yuuki face palmed.

"Hey if he has some dancing experience, it's better than nothing!" Jazz exclaimed, "Why not give the guy a chance?" For a moment, Yuuki was lost in thought. "If we let you in, will you promised to work hard and not goof off?" Yuuki asked. "If it could help in anyway, I promised." Kana stated, "Besides, it sounds better than chores, or desk work."

Yuuki gave a deep sigh after being in deep thought. "Fine! You're in, but any slip ups or embarrassing moves while on stage, and you're out." Yuuki stated. "Okay then! It's settled!" Kana exclaimed, "When do we start?" "Well…" Yuuki said as she walked towards Kana, "As soon as we find some suitable attire for you, we'll start now!" with that, she grabbed Kana by the wrist and led him to a closet to get started on his training.


End file.
